Inferno
by Crystal.Siana
Summary: "On peut toujours tomber plus bas, pensa Arya. Moi je n'arrête pas de tomber, jour après jour un peu plus, et je suis incapable de voir la fin de ma chute." [Spoiler des événements des noces pourpres]


_C'est un cauchemar. Je vais me réveiller, ça n'est qu'un mauvais rêve._

Arya courait. Les bruits de ses pas résonnaient bruyamment dans les immenses couloirs du palais. Elle ne savait pas où elle était. Voilà des mois qu'elle vivait ici, dans cette horrible cité et ce lieu qu'elle détestait, elle aurait dû en connaitre chaque recoin. Pourtant elle était perdue.

Malgré les risques elle s'arrêta et s'adossa contre un pan de mur.

 _Juste le temps de reprendre mon souffle et de réfléchir. Réfléchi Arya, réfléchi. Que faire maintenant ? Il faut que je retrouve Père. Mais d'abord il faut que je sorte d'ici._

Alors elle recommença à courir. L'effroi la gagnait au fur et à mesure qu'elle découvrait les cadavres des hommes de son père. Des gens qu'elle avait toujours connus. Ils n'étaient pas forcément aimables avec elle mais ils étaient droits et honnêtes, sinon Père ne les auraient jamais acceptés dans sa garde.

 _Ils ne méritaient pas de mourir. Qu'avaient-ils fait pour mériter un tel sort ? Et nous, qu'avons-nous fait ?_

Ce n'est que lorsque les rumeurs de la rue lui parvinrent enfin et qu'elle sentit un rayon de soleil chauffer sa peau qu'Arya eu l'impression de pouvoir à nouveau respirer normalement.

* * *

« C'est un cauchemar. » Dit Gendry juste à côté d'elle.

Elle se retourna et silencieuse, le regarda. Pendant un moment ils s'observèrent. Arya se demanda si ses yeux à elle avait l'air aussi hanté que les siens.

« C'est un cauchemar, reprit-il. Il y a encore quelques semaines j'étais un apprenti forgeron à Port Réal. J'étais doué. J'avais un avenir. Maintenant je n'ai plus rien, je suis juste un vagabond qui erre sur les routes en dépouillant ceux qu'il croise. Jusqu'au jour où d'autres vagabonds, plus costauds me dépouilleront et m'égorgeront à leur tour. Comment ai-je pu tomber si bas ? »

 _On peut toujours tomber plus bas_ , pensa Arya. _Moi je n'arrête pas de tomber, jour après jour un peu plus, et je suis incapable de voir la fin de ma chute._

« Tu m'as moi. » Les mots lui avaient échappé sans qu'elles puissent les retenir. Devant le regard surpris de Gendry elle continua : « Et Tourte. On est tous les trois, c'est déjà ça. »

* * *

L'auberge où leur groupe s'était arrêté était miteuse. Toutes les auberges où ils s'arrêtaient étaient miteuses, toujours. Pourtant elles paraissaient d'un luxe infini à Arya. Dormir sur un lit, même rongé par la moisissure, est toujours plus agréable que dormir à même le sol caillouteux, dehors, dans le froid. Penser qu'un jour dormir dans l'herbe lui paraitrait plus naturel que les draps de soies. Une année seulement s'était écoulée depuis son départ de Winterfell mais Arya mesurait à quel point elle avait changé. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Tant de choses s'étaient passées. Tant de drame. Et puis…

A côté d'elle Gendry se réveilla en sursaut. Elle se redressa, tenta de l'apercevoir dans l'obscurité.

« Ça va ? » chuchota elle pour ne pas réveiller Tourte qui ronflait dans un coin du lit.

Il la regarda d'un air hagard, presque étonné de la trouver là.

« J'ai rêvé que… une attaque, il y avait des soldats partout, ils tuaient Tourte et… » Il avait transpiré _. Et il respire vite_ , remarqua Arya. Si elle collait son oreille contre son torse, elle était sûre qu'elle entendrait son cœur en train de s'emballer.

Sans bruit elle se repoussa ses couvertures, se leva et alla s'assoir à côté de lui.

En une année la vie d'Arya avait été détruite, sa famille perdu, son père assassiné, ses espoirs brisés. Lentement elle devenait quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à reconnaitre. Et puis il y avait Gendry. _Idiot de forgeron,_ pensa Arya. Il était rustre, il était idiot, il ne manquait pas une occasion de se moquer d'elle. Il l'énervait, vraiment. Pourtant ils étaient devenus amis. C'était vers lui qu'elle se tournait quand brusquement elle doutait. C'était à lui qu'elle demandait conseil, à lui qu'elle faisait confiance. C'était lui qui l'énervait quand il plaisantait pendant toute la soirée avec la serveuses de l'auberge.

 _Elle n'était même pas jolie_. Se dit Arya. Et c'était stupide, tellement stupide, mais elle n'arrivait pas à sortir cette idiote de serveuse de ses pensées. Elle n'arrivait pas à sortir _Gendry_ de ses pensées, peu importe à qu'elle point elle essayait.

Alors elle s'assit à côté de lui, posa, la main la sienne et ne put s'empêcher de se trouver ridicule quand elle murmura : « C'était un cauchemar, juste un cauchemar. Tout va bien. »

Sans rien dire il l'attira à lui. Ils se rendormir l'un contre l'autre et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Arya ne vit pas les cadavres de ceux qu'elle avait aimé quand elle ferma les yeux.

* * *

Au loin un soldat cria un avertissement. C'est en tout cas ce qu'elle crut entendre. Difficile d'en être certaine quand autour d'elle tout le monde criait. Elle, elle courait. Arya ne le voyait pas mais elle savait que Le Limier n'était pas loin. Ils avaient réussi à s'introduire chez les Frey, là où Mère et Robb étaient venus assister au mariage de leur oncle. Elle était tellement près du but. Après les avoir tant cherché, après avoir tant espéré le moment où elle les retrouverait enfin. Et voilà qu'une fois de plus le destin se moquait d'elle. Les hommes avaient brusquement commencé à se battre. Le château entier semblait en proie à l'anarchie et Arya ne comprenait rien à ce qui avait bien pu se passer.

« Il faut se sortirent d'ici ! Ils remontent le pont-levis ! » Cria le Limier.

« Pas sans Mère ! » Hurla t-elle sans s'arrêter de courir. Pas question de s'enfuir alors qu'elle était quelque part dans le château, plus proche que jamais. Le couloir jonché de cadavres lui rappelait douloureusement Port Réal. Sauf qu'ici personne ne faisait attention à elle. Elle contourna les combattants, monta une volée de marche, poussa une porte, déboucha sur un balcon. Elle s'arrêta brusquement, trébucha, se rattrapa, s'appuya à la rambarde et resta figée. En dessous d'elle la salle de réception était ravagée, pleine de sang, de corps étendus à terre.

 _Non, c'est impossible, c'était un mariage. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?_

Soudain, elle la vit. Ces cheveux auburn, ce teint pâle, ses yeux bleu. Elle n'avait pas changé, et même ça avait été le cas, Arya était sûre qu'elle l'aurait reconnu malgré tout. _Mère_.

Elle se redressa pour l'appeler mais soudain Le Limier était derrière elle. Il lui plaqua une main sur la bouche, l'étouffant presque. Arya se débâtie violemment mais il la serra encore plus fort.

« Idiote, regarde, il est mort. Ton frère est mort. » Grogna t-il.

Alors seulement elle vit le corps sur lequel sa mère pleurait. Un homme roux étendu dans une flaque de sang. _Impossible, ça ne peut pas être Robb._

Pourtant Mère pleurait et Arya savait que Mère ne pleurait jamais. Catelyn Stark ne se redressa même pas quand un homme s'avança derrière elle, une dague à la main. Elle ne se débattit pas quand il attrapa sa belle chevelure et qu'il lui trancha la gorge. Mère s'effondra et, au loin, Arya vit son regard se poser une derrière fois sur elle, sans la reconnaitre.

Au fond d'elle quelque chose explosa. Arya hurla. Elle hurla comme jamais elle n'avait hurlé de sa vie, avec un affreux mélange de rage et de désespoir. Elle hurla et là-bas, loin dans le Nord, les anciens dieux hurlaient aussi.


End file.
